Looking for eternal love
by Christina Ginny Lovegood
Summary: The love story of Bill and Nancy. It is a complete oneshot. Rated between T and M for violence ONLY! No other mature content! Sorry if you can read the name Nola somewhere in there instead of Nancy; I was writing 2 stories on the same time and got confused.


**Bill and Nancy's love story in a few quotes (by me) **

Bancy forever!

One of my multiple OTP's

"Nancy? Well that's a weird name," he said, reading from the paper.

"I know. But everyone has been calling me that since I… since I…" she couldn't finish.

"Since you started working," he suggested.

"Yes," she sighed.

_Why is she here?_

_––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––_

"You whore, why er ya even here?" he slurred his words.

_You're drunk. _Nancy thought.

"William." She said warningly

"Answer!" he shouted, stamping the ground as he groaned angrily.

Nancy did not answer. She knew. She knew that answering would make things even worse. Nancy decided to just stand there and hope that his anger and drunkenness would dissolve.

"Ya stupid w'man pour me some more gin," he said as he sat down.

Nancy took a deep breath before saying the word she knew would make William hurt her.

"No." she said.

He raised his eyebrows at her.

"What d'ya just say? He said.

"No. You've had enough, Bill" Nancy spoke louder.

Bill slammed his hand against the wooden table. He stood up, pushing his chair away from him. Nancy knew what was coming. William stood in front of her within a second. He stared at her before hitting her in the stomach. Twice. Three times. Nancy fell on the floor and gasped as Bill punched her in the face. Her nose cracked and started bleeding. Tears were streaming down her cheeks, washing some of the blood away. Bill was sitting on her, putting all of his weight on her and striking every part of her body that he could, yet the love of Nancy for Bill had not died.

She loved him so much, no matter how much he was hurting her body or her soul. She hated herself for that and did not why she was in love with a young man that had grown into such a horrible villain. But now, as she glanced at his eyes while he was hitting her, she knew. Bill was not like that. He was not meant to be a heartless, cruel thief. He grew into such a person because everyone else acted the same way with him. He saw people getting hit, killed, insulted or tortured everyday. And he learned that it was okay. Nancy was the only one who had seen the gentle side of him. The gentle, loving and caring side that he had never shown to anyone else. Nancy stayed. Others would have walked away years ago. That's the reason she loved him; no one else would.

_Why is he doing this to me?_

–––––––––––––––––––––

"Hey, Nance!" he shouted.

Nancy turned to him and saw Bill standing, hands on his pockets. He was smirking.

"What are you smirking at, sir William?" Nancy laughed. She was in an excellent mood.

"At you, dear lady," he said with an exaggerated British accent.

"Oh, Bill..." she said as she walked towards him.

"Oh by the way…" he started as he searched his pockets. "I've got something for you."

Nola raised her eyebrows. It was the first time Bill got something for her.

"There," he smiled as he showed Nancy a beautiful necklace with a ruby on it.

Nancy felt her chest tightening. She knew it was stolen.

"Thank you, Bill, but…"

"But what?" William said. His voice was suspicious and angrier.

"You stole it didn't you?" she sighed.

"What then?!" William snapped "Isn't it good enough for a lady like you?"

"No, Bill I didn't mean–"

"Who do you think you are, woman?! I WORKED HARD TO GET THIS FOR YOU!"

He punched her in the eye.

"Bill! I-I… I did not mean…" she stuttered as she covered her bleeding eye.

He hit her in the stomach. Nancy gasped as the pain grew unbearable. Then, he grabbed the necklace from Nancy's grip and left her crying on the cold hard ground.

_Why is she so ungrateful?_

–––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

"So ya've been sleeping with other men haven't ya?" Bill said as he entered the bedroom.

Nancy looked at him with her eyes big of surprise.

"No… What makes you think about that?" she spoke.

"DON'T lie to me," he said while obviously trying to control his anger,.

"No, Bill, I honestly haven't–" she started as she walked towards William.

He pushed her so hard that she fell on her back.

"Fanny told me," he whispered angrily.

"Bill, you are hurting me," she uttered. Tears were streaming down her face. He glanced at her once more and punched her nose. Nancy groaned in pain and gasped for air. Her face was covered in blood instantly. William stood up.

"I said, I don't want other men touching you," he spoke as he slammed the door. Nancy slowly stood up to sit on her chair. Then, she suddenly understood what Bill was talking about. The way she made money to save for escaping her abusive boyfriend.

_What have I done to him?_

_–––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––_

"Hello, Nance" he said while entering the room.

Nancy's fearful eyes glanced at Bill as he walked towards her. She frowned the second his fingers touched her shoulder.

"B-bill! I'm sorry, p-please don't… Don't hurt me..." she stuttered in fear.

William raised his eyebrows at her.

"Nance'… I was not planning to, I– I just wanted to say hello…" he said.

Nancy was still shaking from Bill's touch. During the last two months, the only times Bill's hands touched her were when he struck her.

"I'm s-sorry…" she said as tears streamed down her face.

"Nancy, what's the matter?" Bill asked worriedly.

She did not answer. She went to bed and covered her whole body with her blanket. Bill could hear her sobbing.

_What have I done_?

He stood beside the bed for another fifteen minutes, not knowing what to do.

_Did I really hurt her that bad?_

When Nancy's sobs calmed down, he sat on the bed.

"Nancy?" he whispered quietly.

He did not get a reply.

"Nancy, listen," he started. "Did I really hurt you that bad?"

The blanket started the move and in a moment he could see Nancy's wet face. Her makeup was all over her face. She had bruises near her eyes and her nose looked like it was broken. Dried blood covered her lips. She placed her right hand on the blanket. Bruises covered it and it had many knife wounds. Some were still bleeding.

_What have I done?_

_––––––––––––––––––––––––––––_

"Bill..." she moaned. "Don't... stop."

"Nance," he groaned.

Nancy had hope in their relationship again. Bill didn't drink as much as before and he hadn't hit her for months by now. They were finally having romantic relationship now. Finally.

He kissed her as it was for his life.

"I love you," he whispered

Nancy could not hold her happy tears.

_He is here again. The man I fell in love with._

_––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––_

"

He stood beside the bed for another fifteen minutes, not knowing what to do.

_Did I really hurt her that bad?_

When Nancy's sobs calmed down, he sat on the bed.

"Nancy?" he whispered quietly.

He did not get a reply.

"Nancy, listen," he started. "Did I really hurt you that bad?"

The blanket started the move and in a moment he could see Nancy's wet face. Her makeup was all over her face. She had bruises near her eyes and her nose looked like it was broken. Dried blood covered her lips. She placed her right hand on the blanket. Bruises covered it and it had many knife wounds. Some were still bleeding.

_What have I done?_

_––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––_

He stood beside her lifeless body. Her blue eyes were still staring at him. He examined his bloody coat, took it off and threw it in the fire. Bill took his pistol and placed it on his temple.

_"Bill..." she moaned. "Don't... stop." _

_"What are you smirking at, sir William?" Nancy laughed. _

He felt his body falling on the floor next to Nancy's. His vision was blurry, but he could still see the floor covered with blood.

_You were not meant to be a criminal, Bill. You could've become a good person, maybe even a writer! _

He suddenly heard Nancy's voice speaking.

"Bill!"

"Nancy!" he shouted, realising that he could move again. He looked around him. Everything was white. "Is this heaven?"

She laughed. "I doubt it. I don't think we were good enough to access heaven."

"Right." he smiled.

"We have a long way to walk, dear. Let's go," she said. She took him by the hand. '

"I love you," William Sikes said.

"I love you too," Nancy said.

The two lovers walked towards eternity. Nothing could be in between of them anymore. Not even hard times or bad memories. Not even drinking. Nothing.

**THE END **

**Please R&R! Thanks for reading this. Thanks for being here!**


End file.
